Titan War: Fighting, Finding, Discovering
by Stygian.Wolf
Summary: NO LONGER ONESHOT! A seemingly random collection of song I see fit to describe the events that led up to and during the Titan War. Many different POV's. Someone please help me with the title.
1. Innocent

**Hey everyone! I got a little one-shot/song-fic for ya! And sorry that I cannot update my other story, **_**Clio, Alex, and the Gods: Journey of a Demigod.**_** My computer that the chapter is on is being all screwy and stuff.**

**I do not own PJO. Rick does. I also don't own Innocent. Taylor Swift does.**

__

_I guess you really did it this time  
>Left yourself in your warpath.<em>

I did everything wrong, leading the army and killing _my friends. _I was dragged down into the  
>warpath, and I dragged many down with me.<p>

_Lost your balance on a tightrope,  
>Lost your mind trying to get it back.<em>

I guess you could say I lost my balance on a tightrope between good and evil. My mind was lost, enslaved you could say, by the Titan lord as I tried to get it back.

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days,  
>Always a bigger bed to crawl into?<br>Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything,  
>And everybody believed in you?<em>

Even though living with my mother in the small house was a nightmare, I would rather go back to that than how I am today. Living at camp seemed like a dream, and I ruined it all by making the decision. The decision fueled by anger, vengeance, and the feeling of betrayal. I know now that it was a stupid, invalid idea to go with, especially since I betrayed my friends and family, the people closest to me. I know I lost the trust of the two who were with me through thick and thin. The ones I promised we'll be together forever, the ones I promised to be a family. I don't think I'll ever get Thalia and Annabeth's trust back. All of my life was screwed up because of a stupid decision.

_It's alright, just wait and see.  
>Your string of lights are still bright to me, oh.<br>Who you are is not where you've been.  
>You're still an innocent.<br>You're still an innocent._

It was time for my judging, and I knew I was headed for the Fields of Punishment. I've destroyed most of Olympus, brought Kronos back from Tartarus, and tried to dethrone the gods. I'd also killed many innocent people trying to reach that goal. The judges looked down at me and boomed, "Elysium." I stared in astonishment, not believing what I had heard. Minos said, "Well, now go on to Elysium. You're innocent." They actually believed through all of what I had done, that I was innocent, that I deserved Elysium? I headed over to the gates, still thinking I didn't belong.

_Did some things you can't speak of,  
>But at night you live it all again.<br>You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now,  
>If only you were seeing what you know now, then.<em>

I couldn't speak of what I had done, let alone think of it. I live it all again in my dreams, and I know many others do, too. I felt guilty for what I had done. Seeing the dead demigods that were caught up in it had made my guilt worse. If I had known how much dad actually cared for me, and how much this would impact everyone else's lives, I wouldn't have done it. If I would have known all of this then, it would have been different.

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly catchin' days?  
>When everything out of reach,<br>Someone bigger brought down to you  
>Wasn't it beautiful<br>Runnin' wild till you fell asleep?  
>Before the monsters caught up to you.<em>

I thought about all of the times at camp where I would catch fireflies with Annabeth when she was younger, before I betrayed everyone. How everything we couldn't get would be brought down by Chiron or any older camper. I thought about how we would run around, train, and duel campers until we had to get back to the cabins for rest. All that was beautiful until monsters started catching up to me, some real. Some of them my own monster-like problems, including the Titan lord.

_It's alright, just wait and see.  
>Your string of lights are still bright to me, oh.<br>Who you are is not where you've been.  
>You're still an innocent.<br>You're still an innocent._

One person, Annabeth Chase, was always on my mind. I asked her if she loved me, she said only like a brother. I died with that lingering on my mind, and I hoped she wouldn't hate me. I hoped she thought I was innocent, even though I know I never will be.

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd,  
>Thirty-two and still growing up now.<br>Who you are is not what you did,  
>You're still an innocent.<em>

Life, especially being a demigod, was a tough crowd for me. I died at the age of twenty two, thinking the judges would punish me for what I did. Instead, the judges, and some unfortunate demigods in the battle thought who I was now wasn't centered on what I did that day, they believed I was still innocent.

_Time turns flames to embers.  
>You'll have new Septembers.<br>Every one of us has messed up, too._

I sat there and hoped that over time, this would not seem so bad, like a fire turning to embers. I knew my life would be different from that point on, and chose it anyway. I realized that everyone else had messed up on one point in their life, but in the end, it had turned out alright for them. They didn't let their past haunt them, and neither should I.

_Lives change like the weather  
>I hope you remember<br>Today is never too late  
>To<br>Be brand new_

Anyone's lives could change in a second, much like the weather. I just happened to be one of the ones that the Fates decided to tamper with. I knew that from here on out, I could change around my life, even though the ones who were always there with me won't be now. I just knew that I would never forget what happened, the reason I was here.

_It's alright, just wait and see.  
>Your string of lights are still bright to me, oh.<br>Who you are is not where you've been.  
>You're still an innocent.<em>

Even though I would never accept that I was innocent, I knew the whole war wasn't _entirely_ my fault. I knew my life wouldn't be affected by _him_ anymore. I learned that how I was judged is not where I had been or what I had did that day, it was about how I acted through my life. I just know that I wasn't the one to blame for everything, that I was partially innocent.

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd,  
>Thirty-two and still growing up now.<br>Who you are is not what you did,  
>You're still an innocent.<em>

Life had been a rollercoaster ride, a tough crowd. Dying at twenty- two had been a little tough for me in the beginning, but now I learned to accept it. My life wasn't completely centered on what I did, or the bad things I had done during my life. It was about how I spent it, and the time I had spent while I was innocent.


	2. True Colors

_You with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged_

_Oh, I realize it's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness inside you_

_Can make you feel so small_

Annabeth, at age 12, realized that the young demigod, Percy, had a lot on his shoulders. He had recently lost his mother, discouraging him and making him feel disheartened, only to get news that his mother is alive and well, but just out of his reach. Also, having to fight Luke made her realize that he can get sucked into the void of darkness and betrayal as well. Having to fight, while protecting family from being harmed and killed, as well, could make you lose sight of the real world and turn you into a ruthless warrior, which could permanently damage the future you may have. She realized how all of this could make him feel small and useless, even though it wasn't true.

_But I see your true colors shining through_

_I see your true colors, and that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid, to let them show your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful, like a rainbow_

Annabeth, age 15, started to love Percy, even though he was a seaweed brain. She learned more of his feelings towards his family and how he reacted to different things, as well as his personality; she saw his true colors. Annabeth didn't want him to hide his true colors from anyone else; they were what made him the way he was. She loved it.

_Show me a smile, then_

_Don't be unhappy, can't remember when_

_I last saw you laughin'_

_If this world makes you crazy and you've_

_Taken all you can bear_

_Call me up, 'cause you know I'll be there_

Through the years, Annabeth thought of how all of this may affect him. Less and less she saw him smiling. It saddened her to know that the world he was thrust in was making him unhappy. Knowing how shocking this could be, she slowly started being more compatible towards him. Soon, she became his good friend and helped him through the tough times. But what she didn't know was where all this would lead in the end.

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

She loved him. She truly loved him, and she didn't know it 'till now. She was blinded by her old love towards Luke, unable to see what was in front of her. How could she be so… stupid? Annabeth thought all of this as the war drew to a close. She thought of Percy's true colors, as well, and how much they would show now that the war is off of his shoulders. Annabeth loved his true colors, and she hoped everyone would, too. His true colors shone like a rainbow, beautiful and enthralling.

_(When I last saw you laughing)_

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

He was missing. No one knew where he was. He just vanished. Annabeth went crazy trying to find her boyfriend, the man she loved. How could he disappear? Better yet, why would he? She realized that sometimes being a demigod could make you feel a little crazy, but she didn't think he would disappear. She knew that someone more powerful, a god or goddess, had to be behind this. He would always come to her, to talk or to train… for practically anything. He wouldn't willingly _disappear _on her… Would he?

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

They started to build the ship. She hoped it would bring her to him, unlike all of her fruitless searching. She thought of his loving nature and fierce loyalty, wondering if any of that changed since he left. No, not left, disappeared. She hoped that none of the things she loved about him changed. She loved him, just the way he was. She let everyone know that, too.

_Your true colors_

_True colors_

_True colors_

_Shining through_

They found him! The ship plan actually worked! She rejoiced in happiness, and that's when she realized that nothing changed, nothing at all. He was still the same old seaweed brain, just with some new skills. She loved it; she loved him!

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

She and he embraced, savoring the reunion. They both enjoyed seeing the other again. Then that's when the current events dawned on her, another war was coming, and it once again had to deal with them, not a different generation. She prayed and hoped that it would not tarnish his personality or damage his current happiness. She wanted him to stay, just as he was. As she learned of the prophecy, she hoped that he would not have to give up her in the end; it would mean that all of the love they shared was pointless. She didn't want any of it to be pointless. He was her love, her best friend, her seaweed brain. She wanted it to stay that way.

**Well, guys, we had a lockdown in school today… PARIS JACKSON WA HERE AND SHE IS LOOKING FOR PEOPLE TO BE IN A MOVIE... ALL I HAVE TO DO IS READ THE BOOK THE MOVIE IS ON AND WRITE AN ESSAY ON THE TOPIC THEY CHOSE FROM THE BOOK, AND IF THEY SEE TALENT AND STUFF, YOU COULD GO AUDITION! AHHHHHHHH! So, anyway, I decided to type this. Enjoy!**


	3. Eyes Open

**Everybody's waiting  
>Everybody's watching<br>Even when you're sleeping  
>Keep your ey-eyes open<strong>

That's all Percy could think. Everyone wanted to kill him, why wouldn't he think that? All he knew now was that he had to keep his eyes open, al ALL cost.

**The tricky thing**  
><strong>Is yesterday we were just children<strong>  
><strong>Playing soldiers<strong>  
><strong>Just pretending<strong>  
><strong>Dreaming dreams with happy endings<strong>  
><strong>In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords<strong>  
><strong>But now we've stepped into a cruel world<strong>  
><strong>Where everybody stands and keeps score<strong>

Now, it's all about swords, battle, and prophecies. He loved the times where he could run around and be a kid, the times where he could just let loose. Apparently, those days are over now. Everyone keeps watch on his every move and freaks when he makes a small mistake, like they were keeping score. What a cruel world he has entered.

**Keep your eyes open**

All he could do now was keep his eyes open and pray that he didn't get killed.

**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**  
><strong>Everybody's watching to see the fallout<strong>  
><strong>Even when you're sleeping, sleeping<strong>  
><strong>Keep your ey-eyes open<strong>  
><strong>Keep your ey-eyes open<strong>  
><strong>Keep your ey-eyes open<strong>

Everyone's watching now. His enemies are waiting for him to back down... or break down. Everyone's waiting for the fallout of the war, allies hoping that everything isn't destroyed and enemies hoping that he makes a vital mistake. He knows; keep your eyes open for every move and mistake. It's all he could focus on every summer for five years.

**So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard**  
><strong>Every lesson forms a new scar<strong>  
><strong>They never thought you'd make it this far<strong>

He has many scars from previous battles, trying to end the futile war. He now stays two steps ahead, trying to calculate Kronos's every move. No one expected him to survive this long, not a one.

**But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you  
>It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now<br>But you've got something they don't**

Now it's happened, he's surrounded. They just won't give up, will they? They're all determined to kill him, but why?

**Yeah you've got something they don't  
>You've just gotta keep your eyes open<strong>

_Keep your eyes open, keep 'em open, _he chanted in his head. Avoid the stab, dodge the arrow. Just keep on fighting.

**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**  
><strong>Everybody's watching to see the fallout<strong>  
><strong>Even when you're sleeping, sleeping<strong>  
><strong>Keep your ey-eyes open<strong>  
><strong>Keep your ey-eyes open<strong>  
><strong>Keep your ey-eyes<strong>

They are all still waiting for him to break. He refuses to, though. He will win the war, even if he has to sacrifice himself to do so. Nothing will stop him from winning; all he has to do is keep his eyes open.

**Keep your feet ready**  
><strong>Heartbeat steady<strong>  
><strong>Keep your eyes open<strong>  
><strong>Keep your aim locked<strong>  
><strong>The night goes dark<strong>  
><strong>Keep your eyes open<strong>

He keeps his feet in the attack/run position, a position that allows him to easily do both moves if he desires. Calm and steady is what he is being, knowing it is the best. His eyes are opened and his aim is steady, intent on ending it all. They fight through the night, but he doesn't mind, as long as his eyes stay open.

**(Keep your eyes open, Keep your eyes open, Keep your eyes open, Keep your eyes open)**

**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**  
><strong>Everybody's watching to see the fallout<strong>  
><strong>Even when you're sleeping, sleeping<strong>

He wins, they actually win! Everyone thought he couldn't do it, that he would break under the pressure, but he prevailed. He did it!

**Keep your ey-eyes open**  
><strong>Keep your ey-eyes open<strong>  
><strong>Keep your ey-eyes open<strong>  
><strong>Keep your ey-eyes open<strong>  
><strong>Keep your ey-eyes open<strong>

He now knows that he always has to keep his eyes open, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>I may have made a mistake.. hee hee! This is the official last chapter of my one-shots. Enjoy!<strong>


End file.
